A New Champ
by SuperRyoga
Summary: Hi I'm not dead just wanted to try my hand at a new fic sorry the chapters are going to be a little on the short side so I can upload them faster This story is about when Bit's ego finally catches up with him takes a month before the Class A cup
1. Unusual Challenge

Disclaimer: I, SuperRyouga hereby declare that I do not own Zoids   
or Gundam Wing. If I did I would make this a TV show.  
  
A New Champ  
  
It was another boring day at the blitz team base, no challenges  
had come there way in a few days they were preparing for the Class A Cup   
a tournament in which all the class A teams would compete the winner   
would advance to the highest class, Class S.  
  
Bit: it sure is boring today I already got the Liger prepped.  
  
An wrench bounces off his head.  
  
Leena: Stop day dreaming and help me get the Gunsniper ready.  
  
Bit: Okay, okay geez you didn't have to throw a wrench at me.  
  
Leena: Yes I did now help me.  
  
Jamie: Hey guys  
  
Bit: what is it Jamie  
  
Jamie: A challenger in on the Vid-link and wants to talk to the team.   
He says he has some unusal conditions for the battle.  
  
Leena: Really sounds interesting.  
  
Bit: Yeah lets go see what it is about  
  
They go up to the command room to see what this is about.   
On the vidscreen is a boy of about 17 he is wearing a red shirt with a   
brown leather vest. He has short black hair and dark brown eyes. In   
the Room already is Dr. Tauros and Brad.  
  
Dr. Tauros: Ok we are all here who are you and what is your challenge?  
  
Chad: Fair enough my name is Chad and I challenge you to a Zoid battle.  
  
Bit: Ok what are these special conditions for your battle?  
  
Chad: If you win you get twenty times the usual prize money  
  
Dr. Tauros: T-t-twenty  
  
Leena: u-u-u-u-uhh  
  
Brad: and if you should win  
  
Chad: If I should parchance happen to win this battle one of you would have   
to join my team for at least a year.  
  
Jamie: What!!! You can't force someone to join your team.  
  
Chad: I'm not. This deal is only acceptable if all you should agree to it.  
Keep in mind though that it will be 4 vs. 1 the odds are in your favor.  
  
Dr. Tauros: but I am sure that these battle conditions would be unacceptable   
by the battle commision.  
  
Chad: I have already talked to the battle commision about the conditions   
they agreed to it.  
  
Bit: Come on doc It is 4 on 1! Think of all that money.  
  
Leena: Yeah between my Gunsniper and Bit's Liger we can take just about   
anyone.  
  
Brad: *scowling at leena's remark and his part being downplayed* As long   
as I get payed and get a fair percentage of the prize money I am in.   
  
Jamie: No way, I mean come on I don't wanna go to that guy's team just   
beacause we lose.  
  
Bit: Hey Jamie don't worry about I mean If he should by a miracle win this   
battle then he will pick me of course because I am the best.  
  
Jamie and Brad scowl at this.  
  
Jamie: *sighs* I guess you right alright I'll fight but I gotta bad feeling   
about this.  
  
Dr. Tauros: Well it seems decided we accept your challenge.  
  
Chad: Good I'll will meet you at these coordinates tomarrow at 10:30  
  
Brad: One question if you think you can beat all four of us at the same time  
what good would it do to have one of us join your team.  
  
Chad: My chances of beating are not as good as I would like but the reason I   
need a team I can't fight all my battle one vs. all I have my eye set on a  
few people.  
  
Brad: And one happens to be on the blitz team  
  
Chad: one and a half  
  
Brad: Huh?  
  
Chad: well I will see you tomorrow. Oh, one last thing if by chance one of   
you would like to join my team after the battle tomorrow I will offer   
one-half the earlier sum to the person who joins goodbye.  
  
Dr. Tauros: Well I don't think I have to worry about anyone taking up that   
offer.  
  
Bit: Right I'm not, you Jamie?  
  
Jamie: Not me how 'bout you Brad.  
  
Brad: Goodnight.  
*Brad leaves the room and heads to his quarters.*  
  
Dr. Tauros I think we all should call it an early night after a the next   
battle is going to be a big one.  
  
Bit: Your right, doc goodnight.  
  
Everyone leaves the command room to think about tomorrows battle.   
  
Aborad the peacemillion:  
  
Chad: whew I though I'd never sell them the idea. I think I got one part of the way over the other I will have to win the battle which means I need a good nights rest, tomorrow will be my hardest battle yet.   
  
He walked off to his quarters  
  
Well whatcha think. Review Please 


	2. Brad's Thoughts

Disclaimer: I, SuperRyouga hereby declare that I do not own Zoids   
or Gundam Wing. If I did I would make this a TV show.  
  
Brad's Thoughts  
  
Brad was laying on his back in his bunk staring at the ceiling. He was thinking of what Bit, Leena,   
and that Chad guy had said  
  
Brad:   
  
His thoughts for a few seconds switch to that of the beautiful redheaded pilot of a Gunsniper. He hated to   
admit it but he found himself thinking of her more and more often.  
  
Brad:  
  
He suddenly sat straight up in bed.   
  
Brad:  
  
He laid back down on his bunk as he started to turn his thoughts back to the battle tomorrow and what   
Chad had said   
  
{Flashback}  
  
Brad: and if you should win  
  
Chad: If I should parchance happen to win this battle one of you would have   
to join my team for at least a year.  
___________________  
  
Brad: And one happens to be on the blitz team  
  
Chad: one and a half  
  
{End flashback}  
  
Brad: 


	3. Calm before the storm

Disclaimer: I, SuperRyouga hereby declare that I do not own Zoids   
or Gundam Wing. If I did I would make this a TV show.  
  
Calm before the storm  
  
The Blitz team is riding in their hovercargo heading towards the site of there next battle,  
they are all currently in the command cabin.  
  
Bit: So Jamie, what stratigies have you worked out for us?  
  
Leena: Yeah What do we need to do to beat this guy?  
  
Jamie: I have no clue.  
  
Bit: WHAT!!!! Why not!  
  
Jamie: Because I don't know anything about him or even what Zoid he pilots.  
  
Bit: But but but we gotta know SOMETHING about him.  
  
Leena: We know his name is Chad could that help.  
  
Jamie: Leena do you know how many Chads there are on Zi. OVER 10,000!  
  
*Frightened by Jamies sudden outburst*   
Leena:Ok ok so that didn't work couldn't use the recording of his challenge issue to get his   
picture then search using that?  
  
Jamie: I already thought of and tried that no pictures matched.  
  
Bit: If no pictures matched could he be part of the backdraft group?  
  
Jamie: Maybe but I doubt it because it doesn't fit the way the backdraft group has worked in the past.  
In the past they usually just jump into one of our battles and begin fighting with us. So why change and  
offer us a battle with strange conditions that has a high chance of refusal. Most likey is that he simpily   
doesn't have his picture on file, It's not required you know.  
  
Bit: oh.  
  
Brad: What if you searched for one-member teams with members named Chad.  
  
Jamie: That might work.  
  
*Jamie turn and begins typing furiously at his console*  
  
Dr. Tauros: Hey guys we are at the battle field you need to get to your Zoids.  
  
Leena: Just a minute Dad.  
  
Jamie: Damn, their is still 40 entries left.  
  
Brad: Eliminate all that have pictures.  
  
Jamie: Okay......15 left still!  
  
Brad: Eliminate all that are mercinaries  
  
Jamie: But.  
  
Brad: Call it a hunch.  
  
Jamie: hmm..  
  
*Types the last search into the console*  
  
/One match found/  
  
Jamie: Alright now we will at least know who we are going up against.  
  
Leena: Who is it.  
  
*The computer screen starts filling up with information on the Zoid pilot. All eyes are glued   
to the name.*  
  
Brad: Well isn't this interesting.  
  
Jamie: Chad.......Champ.  
  
Dr. Tauros: Hey guys Chad is here and so is the judge capsule. You need to get out there NOW.  
  
The team turns to to view. The video screen showing the outside. They see the judge capsule land   
then desending white ship. It looked like a half circle with the wing span of a whaleking.  
  
Bit: Well lets get to our zoids, this should be to easy if he is anything like his brother.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
So whatcha think so far the plot thickens. And for you Gw fans yeah I know that the peace million is  
wayyyy bigger in Gundam Wing but I needed to scale it down for my purposes. Next on a New champ it is   
battle time what does Chad pilot, who will when, and lastly if he does who will he pick. Cya then 


	4. Zoids Ready.....Set.....FIGHT

Disclaimer: I, SuperRyouga hereby declare that I do not own Zoids   
or Gundam Wing. If I did I would make this a TV show.  
  
Zoids Ready... Set... FIGHT!  
  
The blitz team dashes to their zoids.   
  
Brad: Brad here mobilizing Shadowfox.  
  
*The Shadowfox is launched out of the catapualt.*  
  
Jamie: Jamie here, Launching Raynos.  
  
*The Raynos is launched out of the catapualt. It banks and lands beside the Shadowfox.*  
  
Leena: Leena here mobilizing Gunsniper.  
  
*The Gunsniper hops out of the hovercargo. It runs to beside the Raynos.*  
  
Bit: Goooooooooooooo Jayer!  
  
*The Jayer is launched out of the catapualt. It runs to the otherside of the Shadowfox.*  
  
The Peacemillion desends a square part of the hulldrops down to to reveal Chad and his zoid.  
He quickly steps of the platform revealing his zoid.  
  
Leena: What kinda zoid is that, Dad to you know  
  
Dr. Tauros: I have never seen a zoid like this before but I know this.  
  
Jamie: What's that.  
  
Dr. Tauros: I want one!  
  
*Everyone on the Blitz team let out a colective groan and sweatdrop.*  
  
Judge: The surronding area in a 30-mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. Danger   
noone is authorized to enter.  
  
*The blitz team used this time to size up their oponnents zoid*  
It was humannoid in appearance with what looked like oversized shoulderguards. On its legs were what  
appeared to be a smaller version wild weasel unit. On its hips were a few extra plates of overlaping  
armour to give added protection to the hip joints. The torso appeared to be heavily swathed in armour.  
The shoulder were also uncharateristicly heavy laden with armour. The main weapons were attached to the  
arms. Two huge double barreled high-velocity gatling guns that also appear to have extra armour plating   
towards the handles of the guns that would allows use of the guns as impromt shields. On the back of the  
zoid was a set of two small dual ion thrusters. On the shoulders just on either side of the head were two  
shot cannons one on each side. Set into the head were two machine guns. All in all the zoids definitly packed  
more weapons than an Iron Kong or Leena's Gunsniper.(For a picture of for all of you that haven't seen or don't  
now what I am talking about can see a picture on my author page.)  
  
Jamie: Dang, that thing is stacked.  
  
Leena: It has as many weapons as my gunsniper.  
  
Brad: More  
  
Bit: Yeah it might have the fire power but it can't have much speed.  
  
Jamie: I'm not so sure. I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
Bit: Don't worry about it Jamie he probably worse than his brother.  
  
Chad: So are you guys ready?  
  
Bit: You bet.  
  
Chad: So what what do think of my zoid. It's custom made only one in existance.  
  
Bit: If you think you are going to when just just because you have a fancy zoid you are dead wrong! We have proven that   
to your brother, Harry. It's the pilot that matters.  
  
*The Jayer roars and shakes its head a bit*  
  
Bit: Hey Jayer cut it out. I am not saying that you don't matter!  
  
Chad: Very good I am surprised you were able to find out my identity. You are right though the pilot is important but  
so are alot of other things.  
  
Bit: Well we have beaten both your Brother and your Sister I don't think adding one more Champ to the pile will be  
such a change.  
  
Chad: Maybe not Good luck.  
*closes comunications with the Blitz time*  
  
Bit: Well guys lets go.  
  
The sceen cuts to the Bar. (You know where everybody watches the current zoid battles.)  
  
Naomi: Wow, a 4 on 1 battle the is unusual who does that guy think he is.  
  
Leon: Huh. A single guy is taking on sis's team. I wonder who its that crazy.  
  
TV Judge: The Blitz team versus the Icebreaker team.  
  
Leon: WHAT!!! *sprays his coke across the table*  
  
Naomi: What the heck did you do that for.  
  
Leon: I can't beleave they are going up agaisnt him.  
  
Naomi: Who is he.  
  
Leon: Chad Champ, He is Harry's younger brother.  
  
Naomi: Oh is that another guy with big bucks.  
  
Leon: He is also the guy that totalled my sheild liger.  
  
Naomi: What!  
  
Leon: He is twice the pilot his brother is, and with that custom zoid of his he is nearly unbeatalbe.  
  
Naomi: When did you battle him.  
  
Leon: In the battle before I got my Red Blade Liger I fought him. His zoid pack a lot of nasty surprises it realy has   
twicethe firepower it is showing.  
  
Naomi: well he must be one trigger happy fellow.  
  
Leon: No, he is not that is what make him so dangeous. His accuracy is excellent. He hits more that he misses.  
  
Naomi: With that kind of fire power damage can add up real quick. But cheer up its 4 on 1 they big advantage in numbers.  
  
Leon: Says the woman who was a lone shark.  
  
Naomi: Right I still lost many times you know and numbers like that would make anyone worry besides it is just a normal   
battle.  
  
TV Judge: Battle mode Special.  
  
Naomi: Or not.  
  
TV Judge: As terms decided by the opposing team beforehand and approved by the battle commission the conditions are if  
the Blitz team wins then they win the battle they will be awarded 20 times the usual prize money of 10,000 ziris for a   
total of 200,000 ziris.  
  
Naomi: That is a lot of money riding on one battle.  
  
TV Judge: If the icebreaker team should win the terms are that one member of the blitz team of the icebreaker's team's choice  
will have to jion the icebreaker under term of contract of service for one year at a reasonable pay approved by the battle   
commision.   
  
Leon: What the Heck is Dad thinking!!  
  
Jack: This certainly makes things interesting.  
  
Leon: But if he wins...  
  
Naomi: Don't worry about it bit and the Liger will pull through. When did you get here Jack.  
  
Jack: Just in time to here that announcement.  
  
Kelly: Yeah some strange conditions. I wonder who he will choose.  
  
Kris: I betting on Bit.  
  
Kelly: why Bit?  
  
Kris: Because he is cute.  
  
Big sweatdrop on everyone's head.  
  
Jack: no it won't be Bit.  
  
Leon: Why not?  
  
Jack: Because of Bit's bond with the Liger Zero. The conditions state that the pilot will go to the team not the Zoid.  
Bit pioloting potenical reaches it's max when piloting the Liger so without it Bit won't be at his best. Chad makes it his  
business to know his opponents.  
  
Leon: How do you know?  
  
Jack: He requested my services a few times before I jioned the lighting team. He is a good guy.  
  
Leon: You will have to tell me more later. The battle is starting.  
  
Battlefield  
  
TV: Battle mode set, zoids ready... set... FIGHT!  
  
Bit: LETS GO!  
  
Chad: Alright Heavyarms its showtime  
  
[Ok who didn't know Chad's zoid was the Heavyarms custom from Endless Waltz. tell me if you guessed it or what you thought it   
was.]  
  
The Blitz tream springs into action. Jamie takes to the air blasting away from rest team to circle around to go in for a  
strafing run. Brad and Bit split Brad going down on the left side with Bit taking the right. Leena drops to the back laying   
down a withering round of coverfire. Chad's Heavyarms begins to backpedal away for Leen's gunsniper with its Double Gatling  
guns crossed protectivly in front of it. Jamie completes his U-turn heading back for the Heavyarms. He blasts past Bit and   
Brad heading for Chad laser barrels underneath blazing.   
  
In Chad's cockpit two crosshairs fall directly on Jamie's Raynos. Chad smirks.   
  
Chad: Fire one.  
  
Two hatches on the front of amour garding the hip jionts open belching a quartet of missisles each.  
  
Bit: Jaime WATCH OUT!  
  
The Raynos swerves through the eight missiles. Each coming close but none actually hitting. But dodging the last missle   
leaves him low and broadside to Chad.  
  
Chad: Fire two  
  
This time on the sides of the hip armour he lauches twelve missles into Jaime's uspecting belly Knocking the young Pilot  
out of the air to send the Raynos crashing headfirst into the ground.  
  
Dr. Tauros: JAIME CAN YOU HEAR ME.  
  
Jaime: *Grogy* Yeah Doc I can hear you fine but my command system froze.  
  
Dr. Tauros: That is okay I'm just glad you are okay.  
  
Vid screen opens  
  
Chad: Your okay over there.  
  
Jaime: Yeah I'm fine.  
  
Chad: Good. *An explosion rocks his zoid.* Gotta Glad you are okay.  
  
Vidscreen closes.  
  
Jaime: That was... nice I guess  
  
Chad's zoid is being rocked by explosions from Leena who charged closer for a better shot. Brad slips behind him opening up   
with his laser rifle into the Heavyarms' back. Bit charges past just right of the Heavyarms with the boasters engadged   
catching him with a sonic boom. The Heavyarms is blown off its feet slaming it onto its back.  
  
Chad: Argghh.  
  
Using his backward momentum Chad rolls back onto his feet and engages his thursters. Tucking his arm up to his sholder he   
twists his zoid into a shoulder ram slaming into Leena sending her a good 40 yards. At this the wild weasel units on his   
legs open spewing forth a forth a deluge of missles into her Gunsniper causing a command system freeze.  
  
A vid screen pops up in chad's cockpit  
  
Lenna: WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU THEN YOU WILL KNOW THE TRUE MEANING OF PAIN.  
  
The screen closes.  
  
Chad: That was scary.  
  
Bit: Now Liger.  
  
Bit's Liger rushes Chad's Heavyarms its claws and joints glowing.  
  
Bit: STRIKE LASER CLAW!  
  
The Liger jumps up its claws desending for a finishing blow. In a desperate move Chad blocks using the reinforced armour of  
one of his Double gatling guns. The Liger's attack manages to break the guns sheilding causing an explosion by igniting the  
unnspent ammo. The Liger goes flying back and the Heavyarms is slamed forcefully to the ground.   
  
Chad: Ow.  
  
He drops useless wreakcage of what once was his right's arms gatinling gun as he trys to get up a repeat preformance by the  
Shadowfox.  
  
Brad: STRIKE LASER CLAW!   
  
In a panic Chad throws his left arms double gatling gun a Bead's Shadowfox knoking him away then unleashes his remaining   
missles hidden is his shouldergaurds in widespread pattern to force the Liger and Shadowfox back. Using his thrusters he   
backs off a distance for more elbow room.  
  
Chad: Wild Weasel unit disengage   
  
The wild weasel unit attached to the Heavyarms drops to the ground.  
  
Chad: Engage Blades  
  
From behind the back of the heavy arms hands swing out two army knife style blades.  
  
The three zoid come to a stand off each waiting for the other side to move.  
  
Chad: They are good much better than I thought.  
  
Bit: We got him now Brad.  
  
Chad: Looks as though I will be forced to play my trump card.  
  
Chad types four letters into the screen.   
Z-E-R-O the cockpit is filled breifly with a golden light.  
  
Bit: LEEETS GO  
  
Brad: Bit wait. Arrrgh.  
  
The Liger charges the Heavyarms  
  
Bit: You got no protection this time STRIKE LASER CLAW!  
  
The Liger goes up for the attack only to come crashing down out of the fight as Chad's uses the Liger's ascent to charge   
forward ramming both knives into its unprotected belly.   
  
Bit: No, DANG it Brad you better win this one.  
  
Leena: YEAH YOU BETTER.  
  
Dr. Tauros: Win this one Brad.  
  
Jaime: Don't sweat it Brad you can do it.  
  
Bar.  
  
Jack: Its one on one now  
  
Leon: Come on Brad pull through  
  
Naomi: This one gonna be close.  
  
Kris: 20 Ziris on Brad  
  
Kelly: 20 for Chad  
  
Leon glares at her  
  
Leon: 50 on brad  
  
Naomi: me too  
  
Jack: Alright 100 on Chad.  
  
Leon: Hey I thought you were on our side?  
  
Jack: I wouldn't mind Brad winning but Chad has one more card up his sleave.  
  
Naomi: and that is?  
  
Jack: Don't want to spoil the surprise.  
  
Battlefield  
  
Brad: Its all up to me now  
  
Brad's Shadowfox start to cirlce fireing his laser rifle and emitting a smoke screen. Chad keeps track of Brad returning   
fire with his two shot cannons and head mounted machine guns until Brad stops and retreats into the smoke. Chad waits for  
a second the runs for where Brad entered.  
  
Brad: STRIKE LASER CLAW  
  
The Shadowfox leaps out of the smoke already bearing down on the other zoid. Chad barely manages to get his knives up in   
time to block Brad's assault. The Shadowfox crashes into him knocking him down his blades and Brad's claws interlocked.  
Both struggle Brad slowly baring down on the other zoid.  
  
Chad: You.... Lose  
  
Brad: What.  
  
The Heavyarms chest open reveal Chad's final trick. Four vulcan cannons inset into the heavy arms chest that come to life  
blaring salvo after salvo into the black zoid's chest lifting it into the air then leting it gracelessly fall back to earth.  
  
Bar  
  
Leon: no.  
  
Naomi:...  
  
Kris: That's 20 ziris from you sis  
  
Kelly: *grumbles* Alright here take it. *mutters to herself*  
  
Jack: Surprise.  
  
Battlefield  
  
Judge: The battle is over. The battle is over. The winner is the Icebreaker team.  
  
Chad: Zero off  
  
The zero system in chad's zoid shut down.  
  
Chad: We did good today Heavyarms though I don't want to use that system again.  
  
Bit: Brad how could YOU you let us down man I always pull through when Its down to me.  
  
LEENA: @*&$&^$ YOU BRAD!  
  
Dr. Tauros: Dang you Brad this will cut your salary if half.  
  
Jamie: Chill out guys we all failed.  
  
Judge: As per specifications of the Zoid's Battle the Icebreaker team must choose one member of the Blitz team to jion the   
Icebreaker team.  
  
Bit: Alright I'll go BUT ONE YEAR IS IT!   
  
Chad: I am not going to choose you.  
  
Bit: huh   
  
Chad: I am not going to choose you.  
  
Leena: *fearfully* Then who?  
  
Chad: I choose....  
  
(You know I really should end this chapter right here but since I am such a nice guy I'm not.)  
  
Chad: I choose.... Jaime.  
  
Jaime: M-m-m-ME!!!  
  
Bit: JAIME OVER ME!  
  
Leena: Whew it's not me.  
  
Brad: I am sorry...  
  
Jaime: uh uh *faints*  
  
Dr. Tauros: Jaime are you okay.  
  
Judge: The desision has been made. The mensioned team member of the Blitz is now a part of the Icebreaker team.  
  
The Heavyarms heads back to the Peacemillion.  
  
Chad: I'll come to your base tomorrow to work out the contract. See you then.  
  
With that the Heavyarms retreats into the Peacemillion and it blasts off levaing behind four command froze zoids and one  
snail hovercargo.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Heave Heave Heave Finally!!!!!!!!!! That was one long chapter so surprised? I know Leena and Bit are a little OOC but I   
think it is justified considering the situation. Next chapter Jack's story Jack tells Leon, Naomi, and the Tasker sisters  
what he knows of Chad. A someone is making a phone call in the middle of the night. Who is it? What is it about? All is   
answered. Oh and PLZ REVEIW I worked really hard on this chapter. 


End file.
